


The Texas Dragon

by Vld_marvel_x-men4ever (Annie_Mikasa_Sasha)



Series: The Texas Dragon [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ+ is amazing, Lance is a jerk most of the time, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Mikasa_Sasha/pseuds/Vld_marvel_x-men4ever
Summary: It all starts at the club.....it always does..





	The Texas Dragon

"Griffin!"

James froze. He knew that voice. _Keith Kogane_. He cleared his throat and turned around. Keith was staring at him. James smiled and nodded at him.

"What do you need?"

_Dammit_ _.._

His voice came out a little arrogant. Kogane frowned.

"Sorry. Tired. What do you need?"He rushed out.

"I get it. I've been you. Anyway I was wondering if you and the other MFE pilots wanted to hang with us Paladins sometime. We only get so much time."

"I'm sure that we would all love to hang out."James said."Let me ask them tonight and I'll get back to you."

Kogane smiled and stretched out his hand"Call me Keith."

James took Keith's outstretched hand and smiled"Call me James."

Keith smiled and let go of his hand."See you around James."

James watched Keith walk back over to the other Paladins. He sighed wistfully.

"You're pining!"

"Rizavi!"James exclaimed, clutching his heart.

"You're pining!!"

"I am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to"

"Am not."

"Am not"

"Am too"

"You are!!"

"Goddamnit Rizavi I am not pining."

"You kinda are buddy."Kinkade said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on!"James looked at Leifsdottir for reassurance.

"You are portraying all the symbols of pining for Keith Kogane."Leifsdottir concluded.

James threw his head back with a groan.

"What did Keith want anyway?"Kinkade asked

"He wanted to know if we all wanted to hang out sometimes."James said, blushing at little.

Rizavi giggled and Leifsdottir smiled at her. James looked at them and smiled. Rizavi and Leifsdottir had gotten together after the war and James couldn't have been happier for his teammates.

"Anyone catch your eyes Kinkade?"He asked.

"Maybe. But it would be wouldn't be appropriate at all."Kinkade sighs.

"OMG! Kinkade do you have the hots for the Captain?!"Rizavi exclaims.

"Maybe."Kinkade looks ashamed and embarrassed.

"James. You and Kinkade are going over there and figure out the time that we're all meeting."Rizavi instructed.

"Oh-okay?!"James squeaked.

Kinkade shook his head"Nope not happening."

"Kinkade you're coming with me"James stated.

James grabbed Kinkade by the sleeve and started to drag him towards the Voltron Paladins. Keith smiled at him and James felt his knees go weak. Kinkade and Hunk started to talk in hushed tones about weird things like yeast and oven temperatures. It was clear he was trying to avoid talking to Captain Shirogane to  stop himself from embarrassing himself.

"What are you doing here Griffin."Lance snapped.

Keith frowned at Lance and turned to Shiro.

"Lance."Shiro scolded.

"I just came over to talk to Keith."James said.

"Course. Come over here."Keith said.

They walked a little bit away from the group and James felt his palms start to sweat. Keith's eyes were mesmerizing. They held so much emotion and fire in them that James couldn't help but start to feel lightheaded. He swallowed hard.

"So what time should we all get together?"James asked

"How about Thursday at the club downtown?"Keith suggested.

_Thursday..Today was Tuesday...Two days._

_"_ That's fine. We'll all be there."James said.

"Great. Okay. I have to ask your help in something."Keith sighed, he looked almost guilty.

"Does Kinkade like Shiro; because Shiro likes him and is worried about the way it'll affect their relationship on and off the Atlas."

James smiled brightly and leaned in towards Keith"He's got it bad man. That's what we were all teasing him about earlier."

Keith chuckled and a mischievous look entered his eyes.

"Good to know Shiro and I aren't the only gays on the Atlas."

"I thought I was the only gay kid on my team but it turns out we're all gay as fuck."James laughed.

Keith throws his head back and laughed with him.

* * *

 

"Okay those two obviously like each other."Rizavi said.

Leifsdottir watched the two interact and couldn't agree more with her girlfriend. Keith and James were obviously attracted to each other.

"Kinkade come over here."Rizavi called out.

Kinkade jogged over to them and sighed.

"I've got a plan."Rizavi smiled, a devilish look in her eyes.

"I don't like that look."Kinkade said wearily.

"I agree with Kinkade."Leifsdottir said, nervous.

"Kinkade and James are both gay and so are Captain Shirogane and Keith. SO what if they pretend to be in a relationship to make them jealous."Rizavi explained.

"James is coming."Kinkade pointed out.

"We're meeting them at the club downtown on Thursday. WHAT are you smirking about Rizavi?"James asked.

"She got an idea"Leifsdottir explained.

James paled as Rizavi explained her plan to him.

"NO! Not happening!"James put his foot.

"Aww you're no fun!"Rizavi pouted.

"Sorry not sorry. Leifsdottir make sure she doesn't do anything she isn't supposed to do. I need to punch a bag. Kinkade?"James asked

"I'm with you. Let's go. Have fun you two!"Kinkade smiled before following James to the gym.

"OH TRUST ME WE WILL!"Rizavi shouted after him.

Leifsdottir slapped her playfully and dragged her off and out into the corridor. Rizavi grabbed her wrist and dragged her to their bedroom. Once inside she kissed Leifsdottir hard.

"This is much more fun."Rizavi smirked as they stumbled towards the bed.

"Shut up."

_In the gym..._

Kinkade and James wrapped their hands and started to punch the bags that the Garrison so thankfully provided for them. They were in there for far too long and the James may have broken one bag open because he was so pissed off. When Kinkade asked him about it he said that he didn't even know. The two pilots went to bed after that.

* * *

 

_The Next Morning....._

Veronica McClain woke up to an empty bed and an empty room. She was sad of course. But she knew that her girlfriend had been having a difficult time adjusting to the new environment. She herself knew that waking up a six o clock was a hard habit to break. But somehow she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. So she swung her legs over her bed and got up. Christ she was sore. The training that she had done yesterday was getting to her. Maybe she should have listened to Axca. She knew all about training to hard. She padded into kitchen after throwing on her Garrison Uniform. She gasped.

Axca was nowhere to be found but the breakfast bar was covered with homemade food. A note was posted on to the fridge with her name written in Axca's perfect cursive. Veronica ran over to the note and began to read.

_Veronica,_

_I managed to get a you the next two days off. I hope you aren't to sad that I was gone when you woke up because I had to go somewhere. It was quite urgent and I couldn't trust anyone else to do it for me so to make it up to you I made you breakfast. Hope you enjoy and I'll be home soon.-_

_Axca_

Veronica couldn't wait for Axca to come home. She also couldn't believe that she got two whole days off. All to herself. She didn't know what do. She decided to change first. She shucked off her Garrison Uniform and changed into pajamas. She plopped onto a chair and started to eat the breakfast that her girlfriend made her. The day passed rather quickly and when the clock rang three in the afternoon Veronica was beginning other worry. Surely Axca should have been home by now. Then the door opened to reveal Axca.

"Axca!"Veronica cried out throwing herself at Axca.

"What's wrong love?"Axca asked concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're home." Veronica said.

“Okay. Don’t worry me like that.”Axca said firmly.

“Where were you?”Veronica asked pulling away.

“Nowhere. They didn’t have what I needed.”Axca said.

She felt bad about lying to Veronica but she had to distract her for a while. Veronica seemed to buy it though. Veronica opened her mouth and Axca kissed her hard.

“How sore are you?”Axca asked breathless.

“Not at all.”Veronica lied.

“Don’t lie to me.”Axca said.

“Just a little now shut up and take me to bed.”Veronica groaned.

“Not a problem.”Axca answered.

* * *

 

Thursday came around to quickly for James Griffin. Today was the day that he was going to spend the entire night with Keith Kogane and probably endure some kind of torture from his teammates. At least Kinkade would probably endure the same thing. James threw on his Garrison Uniform and walked down to the cafeteria. His friends were already there and they were joined by Veronica and Axca. Veronica was lucky. James had heard that she had somehow managed to get the yesterday and today off. How? No one had no idea. But nonetheless he was jealous.

“Hey James.”He was shoken out of his thoughts by Katie Holt.

“Huh oh hi.”James said lamley.

“Can you invite Axca and Veronica to drinks tonight?”She asked

“Sure. The more the merrier!”James said.

“Great. Well I've got to run, training and all.”Then she was gone.

“Hey guys.”James said plopping down next to Kinkade.

“Hey.”Everyone choursed together.

“So Axca and Veronica, we and the paladins are all getting drinks later and I thought that y'all might want to join us. So how about it?”James asked.

“Sure. We’ll be there. Where?”Veronica agreed with a smile.

“The Texas Dragon. Lowest club in town.”James said with a snicker.

“Why there?”Veronica asked.

“We will attract less attention there.”Leifsdottir answered.

Veronica slapped herself on the forehead”Right……..We’re all famous now! Oh the joy!  Fuck the Galra!”

Nadia and Axca nearly choked on their water. Veronica wasn’t one to swear. So she must be real mad at them but then again James was positive that almost everyone was livid with the enemy that they had destroyed. James was glad that Voltron had taken care of the rest of the Galra and Haggar without any losses and that the universe was in  a state of peace. For now at least.

“So Kinkade I heard that you’ve got a crush on a certain someone.”Veronica teased.

“Seriously, who told you.”He said as Keith walked over to them.

He asked at the same time”Kinkade’s got a crush?”He shot James a wink.

“Keith!”Axca said.”Here sit.”Veronica and Axca scooted over and Keith sat down.

“Morning Axca. Rizavi, Leifsdottir, James, Guy who’s got a crush, Veronica.” Keith joked.

Everyone laughed and Kinkade blushed, embarrassed out of his mind. James felt bad so he tried to change the topic.

“So what are everyone’s plans for the weekend.”

“Train.”Axca and Keith said in unison.

“Besides that.”Veronica huffed.

Keith and Axca looked at each other and then at the rest of the group.

“I’ll probably hang with the other Paladins maybe talk to Allura about the Galra prisoners and how to get them talking.”Keith sounded wounded and bitter at the end.

Axca placed a her hand on his shoulder and Keith slumped his shoulders.

“I just don’t understand why…we’re not all like this and if they keep acting the way they are now..we might not be able to hold off the Garrison and their interrogation tactics.”Keith sounded heartbroken.

Axca was trying her best to comfort him and James and the MFE’s realized that the bond these two had ran deep. They were connected by something.

“Hey at least you’re not stuck in a weblum!”

Keith laughed and nodded and then he did something crazy.

Keith Kogane _smiled._

Not a fake smile but a real happy smile and James felt his heart clench. He would do anything to be the reason that he smiled. He was falling deeper and deeper in love with Keith every second that he saw him.

“Griffin-”

“Why do y’all call each other by your last names?”Keith asked, interrupting Rizavi.

“I honestly don’t know.”James sighed.

“We should stop doing that.”Rizavi said.

“We should.”Leifsdottir smiled at her fondly.

Those two were in a deep state of love and James wanted it. Wanted it bad.

 _Shit that sounds awful..._ James thought.

He shook himself and ate his breakfast in a comfortable silence.

 

The end of the day came to soon for James and he wasn’t ready. HE debated not going but slapped himself(mentally,and physically.). He agreed to go. He would-HAD to go. James took a deep breath and started to drive to the Texas Dragon.

When he got there he and Keith were the only ones there of their group. People were sitting in booths and around tables waiting for the dancing to start and the DJ was testing speakers.

“You always early?”James asked sliding into the booth next to him.

Keith shook his head and his bangs fell into his eyes. James wanted to brush them out of the way but held his hand back. He instead flagged down the waiter and order a beer. Then as soon as the waiter set it down. His and Keith’s teammates walked in. They slid into the booth. Axca and Veronica were the last to arrive.

“What time does the club actually start.”Katie asked

“First off. We need to stop this last name crap. Okay. Second they start in about like a minute or two.”Keith said.

“Okay. Let’s give each other all of our names.”

“Okay. You mean have the MFE’s give us their names. They know all of our names.”

“Shiro?”Keith asked.

“For once, Lance is right.”Shiro said.

“Alright I’ll start. I’m Nadia Rizavi.”

“Ina Leifsdottir.”

“James Griffin.”

“Ryan Kinkade.”

“Alright. Please everyone call me Shiro. Being called Captain off the Atlas makes me just ugg,”Shiro made a face and he shuddered in disgust.

“Don’t ever call me Katie. It’s Pidge to all of you or there will be serious consequences.”

Every one of the Paladins shuddered in horror.

“I’m taking that as a don’t ask.”Ryan said.

“Correct.”Hunk said nodding his head fast.

Then the music started.

“Lance dance.”Allura said as girls and their boyfriends and or girlfriends flooded the dance floor.

Nadia got up and dragged Ina with her. Ina sputtered out a half protest. Nadia didn’t stop though. The group watched as Ina was pulled into the crowd and they lost sight of the two.

Axca and Veronica got up to dance after a while and Pidge ordered a martini. She downed it and grabbed Hunk’s hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

“Ryan.”Shiro’s voice was incredibly soft and Ryan’s head shot up from where he had been intently studying the floor.

“Wanna dance?”

Then they two joined the crowd of writhing bodies to the bass filled song.

“It’s just us again.”James sighed.

“Yeah it is.”Keith sighed.

His bangs fell into his eyes again and he brushed them out of his face and flagged the waiter down.

“Got any Grey Goose?”Keith asked him.

“Yeah.”

“Two rounds of that please.”

“Coming right up.”The waiter nodded and walked off.

“Two rounds?”James asked

“I’m not driving and if I’m dancing I wanna be a little tipsy and I thought you might want to join me. Unless you’re driving.”

“I can hold my alcohol.”James argured.

“Have you ever had Grey Goose?”Keith asked.

James shook his head.”More of a gin and whiskey guy.”

“It’s not that strong. But if you wanna dance you’ll want to have something in your system.”Keith stated

“Okay.”James said.

The waiter came by and set the shots down. Keith picked one up and James followed his example. Together they took shot after shot and before he knew it both rounds were gone.

“Dance with me.”Keith said.

James couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the way Keith was looking at him that let himself be drawn onto the floor. Keith and him were roughly the same height but he made no complaints when Keith pulled him close.

“You okay?”Keith’s breath was hot and moist against James’s neck.

His knees felt like jello and he pressed his back more firmly against Keith’s chest and nodded.

“Good.”Keith whispered.”Wanna dance?”

“I thought we were dancing idiot!”James sassed.

Then Keith rolled his hips and James shuddered. This man would be the death of him. They found their rhythm rather quickly and soon enough James's jeans felt two sizes to small and he barely holding back his groans and whimpers.

Keith was a grind god. James could only imagine how he was in bed.

"Wanna get out of here?"Keith's voice had changed, it was deeper and a bot more husky.

"Sure."James breathed.

"Can you drive?"Keith asked.

James nodded and pulled Keith off the floor.

'Where are you two headed off to?"Rizavi questioned.

"I'm gonna drive him home and hit the hay myself. See you two tomorrow."James explained

Keith pulled him out of the door and around to the side entrance that it seemed no one used. No words were spoken as James crushed Keith's lips in a deep, intense and filthy kiss. He found himself suddenly being pushed into a wall by a rather intoxicating Keith. His head is spinning by the time the kiss is over and Keith has their foreheads pressed together.

"That was....wow!"James gasped for breath.

"Yeah."Keith responded.

"Wanna do it again?"James asked

"God yes!"Keith groaned.

James framed Keith’s face with his hands and pulled him in for a hard kiss. It was bruising and perfect.

“We should stop. We need to clear our systems of alcohol. I should get you home and I need to..What the fuck am I saying?”

Keith huffed and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know but you’re somehow right.”

“I’m sorry. But i think it’s best that we continue this some other time when we’re not drunk and in a better location.”James said with a half-smile.

Keith nodded and let James go. James drove them both home and crashed onto his bed.

The best part was that he fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time…..

TBC...


End file.
